


Needs

by 1J1



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1J1/pseuds/1J1
Summary: Rebekah is here to satisfy Elenas needs.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter 1

Elena awoke half-naked with a pounding headache. She looked around the dark room but couldn’t make out a thing, her hands and feet felt very numb. It felt like there was ropes tied around her wrists and ankles. Elena thought this seemed very kinky as she realised she was tied to a bed. 

“Hello, Elena.” purred Rebekah.“R-r-Rebekah?” said the now terrified Elena.“W-what are you d-doing?” ”I am satisfying your needs, darling.” Rebekah said as she gave Elena a cheeky  wink. “My needs?” “Rebekah, what do you mean?”                                              

Rebekah crawled up the bed all the way to where Elena was lying, tied up.

”I think you know exactly what I mean.” Rebekah stared at her with nothing but hunger in her eyes, as she prodded at Elenas growing wetness with her index finger. That little touch was enough to make Elena cry out but she wanted to seem tough in front of Rebekah. 

Rebekah edged closer to Elena as their lips forcefully smashed together. Elena felt sparks flying through her body, especially where Rebekah touched her. Their tongues fought for dominance but Rebekah’s vampiric strength made it almost impossible for Elena. 

Rebekahs finger traced Elenas opening, which really frustrated Elena as she was craving pleasure. 

“P-p-please Rebekah.”                                 “Please what?” Rebekah teased 

Elena knew exactly what game Rebekah was playing, she wanted to hear Elena beg for it.

”P-please.” Elena paused. “Please fuck me.” “Your wish is my command.” Rebekah smirked.

Rebekah thrusted 2 fingers into Elena and used all her strength which caused Elena to scream and buck her hips in rhythm with Rebekah’s hand. 

Elena felt her orgasm coming in fast which made her walls tighten around Rebekah’s fingers, which she seemed to enjoy as she added a 3rd finger into her.

Rebekah circled Elenas clit with her thumb as she got closer and closer with every thrust to her orgasm. Eventually Elena came with a loud scream of “FUCK” and a few more panting breaths after that. Elena lay there breathless for what seemed like forever, trying suck in enough air to return to her normal state.

”I’ll be back soon for round 2, mi amor.” Rebekah said before untying Elena and then leaving the room with a final kiss goodbye.


	2. The Changing Rooms

After that night with Rebekah, Elena couldn’t stop thinking about her and how she wanted to repay the favour Rebekah did for her. Elena opened her school locker to see a rope hanging with a letter attached to it.

_Meet me in the girls changing rooms at 1:30_

_\- R x_

Her watch said it was 1:17, Elena bit her lip and giggled at the fun they were about to have.  

13 minutes later Elena started to make her way towards the girls changing rooms with a big cheesy grin on her face. 

She felt her stomach lurch as her body was slammed against lockers, but before she could register what was going on, she felt another set of lips on hers. Elena could recognise the sweet taste of Rebekah’s lips anywhere. 

“Hello again, mi amor.” she whispered quietly into Elenas ear. 

The very sound of Rebekah’s voice made the hairs stand on Elenas back. 

Suddenly Elena felt her shirt, and then her trousers being ripped away from her body in the blink of an eye. 

Rebekah tutted when she realised Elena wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“You dirty little slut.” Rebekah said slowly

“You love it” Elena said as she lurched forwards and made her move.

Elena tore through the thin layers of Rebekah’s clothing and slammed her against the wall as she smothered her gorgeous body in kisses, but Rebekah obviously likes being in control when it comes to sex.

Rebekah picked her up and wrapped her legs around her waist and carried her to the showers.

Elena was forced against the cold shower wall as Rebekah worked her way down Elenas body, slowly going lower and lower.

“You are so wet for me, what are we gonna do” Rebekah said as she swirled her fingers around her soaking pussy. Elena whimpered. 

Rebekah pulled away her fingers and stuck them in her mouth making a small “mmm” sound. 

Without a second thought she dove back in with her tongue instead this time. 

The sudden shock made Elena gasp for air and wrap her fingers in Rebekah’s long blonde locks.

”...Fuck...mmm...Rebekah” Elena said as Rebekah picked up the pace. 

Rebekah added a finger and looked up at Elena. “She’s so sexy like this” Rebekah thought to herself as Elena threw her head back and started rocking her hips. 

Rebekah started building up the speed faster and faster until she heard what sounded like a dog whose paw had been stepped on, crying out.

Suddenly a wave of liquid travelled into Rebekah’s mouth as Elena fell to the floor in such exhaustion. Elena pulled Rebekah in for a kiss as a thank you but also because she wanted to taste her self in Rebekah’s mouth. 

“Next time it’s my turn” Rebekah said as she walked into the hallway still naked, leaving Elena alone collapsed on the floor.

 


End file.
